Mike
"Yay, Southern Pacific!" -Mike, when he sees anything SP related 'Mike '''is a character in Tales on the Thompson and Western. He is voiced by RichmondCityRailfan. Bio Mike used to be friends with Fred as they both had a lot in common, including their hatred for Harison. One day in 1982, Mike and Fred oversaw Harley and Harison bickering over which railroad had the right of way. Mike and Fred two just laughed it of as a joke, calling their arguments petty. Both of them were unaware that they’re looking at their own future. In 1984, Southern Pacific and ATSF announced a merger would be attempted. Mike and Fred both thought little about it at first, believing it would be unlikely. As the days turned into months, Mike and Fred soon started avoiding each other, while still trying to keep their bond. Mike, who is very proud of his SP heritage and would do anything to keep it going, soon thought to that a merger would destroy SP’s pride. It wasn’t long before he started sabotaging ATSF’s safety record to make them bankrupt, without telling Fred in order to keep their friendship going. But it didn’t take long for Fred to become suspicious of the amount of derailments occurring on ATSF tracks. Soon, he pieced all the evidence together and confronted Mike. After Fred revealed he was proud of his railroad’s heritage to, Mike attacked him out of rage. The two soon got into a violent fight before losing consciousness after colliding. After waking up, Mike and Fred stared at each other one last time and parted ways, completely ending their friendship. Even when the merger failed, the two have been avoiding contact since. With the SPSF merger failing twice, Mike experienced as short time of relief until 1988 when Rio Grande Industries purchased Southern Pacific, while still keeping their name for identity. In retaliation, he began taking a dislike towards D&RGW engines and even hated Harison even more than he already did. In 1996, things went from bad to worse. Union Pacific had merged with Southern Pacific and bought all their assets. In a fit of rage, he took the Lilim and Micheal hostage and forced Cheyenne yard into a lockdown. It was only when Skander and Charles came to rescue that the incident ended. In 1998, he reluctantly decided to team up with Fred, Harison, Ty, Jeff, Harley, Ellie and Eddie to form Railroad Variety, a protest organisation against American National. Persona Mike is a rude and arrogant SP locomotive who has a very high respect for Southern Pacific and as a result hates UP. He wants all UP locomotives except for unrepainted SP engines to get scrapped and he respects Lexi, Nicholas, and other locomotives that represent SP. Besides UP, he also hates CN and GTW, as he thinks their liveries "ripped off the SP bloody nose scheme", as well as ATSF, as they once attempted to merge with SP (even though it didn't happen), thus Mike being repainted into the Kodachrome paint scheme. Whenever he sees unrepainted ex-SP engines trailing on trains, he tries to report it in attempt to get the lead engine in trouble, but fails every time. He sometimes tries to wake them up whenever they're sleeping. He also thinks that if an engine is running late, he/she will hurry and increase their chance of getting into an accident. He even oversteps his authority by telling other locomotives what to do other in spite of not being in charge. He even wants Nicholas and Lily to break up. Because of that, many engines, especially Nicholas, took a dislike toward him. Lily, Ryan, Marie, Will, Lilim, Benjamin, Bridget, Shawn, and Steve have also learned to hate him. He even hates Austin and Harison for hating Southern Pacific, Harley, for leading four Southern Pacific Units, and Corey and Harrison, for leading two SP Units On their 1981 steam doubleheader. Basis Mike is an SP SD40T-2 numbered 8286. Appearances Episodes * Runaway Rivalry Specials * Thompson and Western: Against Alexander's Army Trivia * He was sold to Union Pacific following the merger in 1996 and was renumbered 4551 then 2944 and currently works for PRLX as of 2012. He was also repainted into the Kodachrome paint scheme (most likely as a punishment). * He shares the same model as Andy from dajara521's Trainz film, ''Gentle Giant. ** He appears in Tales on Harrison Rails as the same model. Gallery Screenshots/Promotional 20190921112700_1.jpg|Mike passing Harrison and Tom in 1996. 20190925171155 1.jpg|A fight between Mike and Fred. 20190926171023_1.jpg|Mike trailing behind Arika in 1985. 20190926171042_1.jpg|Mike before the attempted SPSF merger. 20190926171113_1.jpg|Mike in his UP years. Real Life 35799705716_db0e334238_b.jpg|The real SP 8286. Category:Southern Pacific Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Tunnel Motors Category:Six-Axle Locomotives Category:Standard cabs Category:Locomotives Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters with catchphrases Category:EMD Locomotives Category:Annoying characters Category:Bullies Category:Locomotives that got repainted Category:Railroad obsessed characters Category:SD40T-2s Category:Sante Fe/Southern Pacific Locomotives that were “Kodachromed" Category:Antiheroes Category:Union Pacific